This Is Love
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Luke catches Asch spying on him and he's determined to find out why. Pure fluff, it goes well with the snow. SLash!


Pairing: Asch x Luke

Rating: PG13 (for language)

Summary: Luke catches Asch spying on him and he's determined to find out why. Pure fluff, it goes well with the snow.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOA (if I did I wouldn't of cut out that lovely Asch x Luke scene! Dx)

Warning: Um yaoi! And spoiler's maybe? If u have gotten far in the game.

**_This Is Love_**

I walk around the peaceful city of Keterburg as my green eyes drift around to take in all of the different sights and people. The snow falls softly all around me as it lands on every part of my body. Its so cold, but I secretly love it. Suddenly a flash of crimson catches my eye and I turn to the right as I see it again. Is that...? No it couldn't be! I start running trying my best to catch up to the nearly disappearing red flash. Finally a figure comes within range of my sight and my mouth nearly drops open in surprise. Its Asch! But what the hell is he doing here? I don't realize he's stopped so I crash into him, sending us both tumbling into the ice-cold snow. We both groan softly in pain as I rub my head and open my eyes. Asch's liquid emerald eyes are gazing into mine and for once I don't see that usual hate in them. It's something...entirely different.

"Hey dreck, do you mind getting off of me?" Asch asks coldly. I suddenly realize our position, with one of my legs between his and my one hand resting on his chest. A bright blush fights its way to my cheeks as I quickly scramble up. God how embarrassing! Asch brushes some of the loose snow off of his uniform and I can't help but watch him. Asch is just so beautiful..."Hey dreck, wake up!" Asch snaps as he glares at me. My cheeks flush again as I rub the back of my head in awkwardness. "Um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." I say. Asch just sighs as he turns away from me. "Why were you following me?" I ask after a moment of silence. Asch tenses up and forces himself to look at me. "I wasn't following YOU I was following your whole pathetic little group." Asch says. Wow, I almost believe him, ALMOST. I place my hands on my hips and smirk slightly as I reply, "Really? Then why were you just only tracking me now?"

Asch glares and exclaims, "Because you're a useless replica! Who knows what sort of havoc you could cause!" My smirk fades, that really hurt. It doesn't help when people keep mentioning about me being a replica. My gaze lowers to the white snow beneath us and I can't help but feel the sting of tears welling up in my eyes. Asch lets out an aggravated sigh, as he runs a hand through his gorgeous crimson hair. "Listen, you wouldn't understand the 'real' reason I'm here." He says. His tone is soft, but still a touch of his regular rough personality. I look up at him as I ask, "What do you mean 'I wouldn't understand'?" Asch growls softly, looking beyond the snow covered trees as he replies, "Its just…you're too naive and you wouldn't get it. You don't understand the feelings I have..." I frown at that. What does he mean I wouldn't understand? Just because I'm a replica doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I slowly reach forward placing my hand over his, and I don't know why I did it, but it just seemed the right thing to do.

"C'mon Asch, I'll understand. You haven't even given me a chance." I say encouragingly. Asch's cheeks light up a soft tinge of pink as he pulls his hand away from mine. "I can't. Just...you think it over and if you can get it then tell me through our mind link." He said as he begins stepping back. For some odd reason I really didn't want Asch to go, I wanted him to stay...I wanted to comfort him in anyway possible. "Asch..." I began to say, but he shakes his head and quickly bounds away. I stood there in surprise and a feeling of numbness creeps through my body. Something wet rolls down my cheek and I reach up, touching the wetness that continues to roll down my cheeks. Why...Why am I crying?

Once I had control of myself I head back to the hotel. Once I came into the room everyone immediately sensed that there was something wrong. "Luke...?" Tear began to say, but I held up a hand to silence her as I walked over to the next room and lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes as my tears fell silently from my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because I suddenly realized that someone was sitting next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. "You okay?" A familiar male voice asked. It was Guy. He had always done this, or at least for I could remember he had done this whenever I was upset. I let out a sigh and replied, "I-I don't know..." Guy was quiet as he continued to rub my back. I fell into thought about what Asch had said and I kept wondering about why he thought I wouldn't understand his feelings. I closed my eyes and carefully opened a mind link with Asch, hoping he wouldn't notice.

'Stupid Luke...why does he have to be so damn naive and adorable? But I can't tell him, who knows what will happen and besides an original being in love with his replica! That's impossible...' I almost stopped breathing when I heard Asch say that. Did he...really? I carefully reached out a tendril of thought to him, 'Asch...is that true? Do you...do you love me?' I could sense that Asch had been startled by my sudden intrusion. 'Dreck! What the hell were you listening to my thoughts?' He thought back to me angrily. I winced slightly, but thought back, 'Um...yes. I'm sorry! B-But Asch does it really matter what society or anyone else thinks if we loved each other! Does it really matter?' Asch sighed mentally as he replied, 'I would like to say it doesn't matter, but unfortunately it does.' My heart was beating so fast as I pressed forward and asked, 'Okay, but do you love me? Do you?' I could sense Asch's cheeks heating up as he sighed in defeat. 'Yes...I do.'

'R-Really!' I thought back happily. My heart seemed to be bubbling over with joy. I could tell that Asch was slightly flustered, but he seemed happy too. 'Yes!' He exclaimed sounding a little annoyed. I smiled and asked, 'Could I see you...?' Asch was quiet for a moment then replied, 'Tomorrow morning, meet me in the park.' I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I said, 'Okay, tomorrow morning. Got it!' Asch chuckled and this made my heart do flips. 'In the mean time, get some sleep.' He said. I yawned and replied, 'Okay, night Asch.' Asch smiled and once again my cheeks blushed. 'Good night Luke.' Asch said before closing the mind link. I smiled and rolled over slightly. "Everything is going to be okay Guy." I said, smiling still. Guy smiled back and he left my bedside. I curled up and fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

I got up before anyone else did as I snuck out of our room and went down the elevator. I walked to the park hugging myself slightly, since it was pretty cold. I walked up to the park and felt a huge rush of relief and happiness flow through me when I saw Asch standing there, waiting for me just like he said he would. I ran up to him and tackled Asch in a hug. God his body was so warm and nice. I snuggled up close to him and let out a noise of contentment. Asch suddenly picked me up as I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes. "We'll have more privacy if we go over here." Asch replied to my unasked question. We went behind some huge trees and he set me back down on my feet. The minute I was standing on my own, Asch's hand cupped my chin and lifted it up. Equal green eyes stared into one another. Asch's head lowered as he slowly placed his lips over mine. His kiss was hot and wonderful. It was slightly demanding, but at the same time gentle in its own way.

His tongue parted my lips as we clashed and I couldn't help but moan into his warm mouth. My arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he did the same to me while his one hand stayed on my cheek. Asch's finger gently brushed up and down on my cheek. I sighed softly at the pleasant action. God I wanted to kiss him forever. Unfortunately air became an issue as we parted, our hot breath misting like crazy in front of our faces. I opened my mouth to say something, but Asch placed a finger on my lips as he whispered, "Shhh..don't talk for now." I nodded and allowed Asch to tilt my head to the side slightly. His lips started to ghost over my neck, kissing and nipping sending little ripples of pleasure running up and down my spine. My fingers curled into his black uniform tightly. Asch sucked at my skin, making my once cold body feel warm. Little moans came from both of us as Asch continued to kiss and touch my skin. His free hand gently placed itself on my stomach as he felt up my chest. I arched into his touch wanting so much more.

"Oh God...Asch..." I groaned as he continued his fantastic kisses and touches. 'Please...never stop...' I thought. Asch smiled as he stopped the kisses to my neck and once again claimed my lips. 'I won't...' He replied through our mind link. We kissed for a few more minutes then parted once again. I smiled up at him as I asked, "You wanna rent a room with me?" Asch rubbed his chin then replied, "Of course." He smiled and my heart did flips. I blushed and pecked his cheek softly as I spoke into his ear, "I love it when you smile." I nibbled on his ear as Asch moaned softly. That was music to my ears. I let go of Asch and held his hand in mine as we walked back to the hotel. "Use all the sweet talk you want, because it's working." Asch said as he grinned. I smiled and thought, 'This is love...'

Fin

Yes, yes. I know its corny and sappy as hell XP but i dont care cuz there's not enough luff for these two T.T Not enough broccolis i tell you!! XD Anyway ya i liked it so anyway i hope anyone else who luffs this pairing did to!


End file.
